


The Teikou Love Club

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Basketball Love Club [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I gotta do it every time, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual References, Teikou Era, everyone wants kuroko's ass, reference to Mura having a huge dong, this is like 60 percent crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Really just the GoM arguing over who gets to kiss Kuroko next.





	The Teikou Love Club

**Author's Note:**

> YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS MONSTER. THANK FUCK. This thing was a massive thorn in my side for like a month but I finally finished it. 
> 
> This is honestly like just mostly crack. It's got a few serious parts but it's seriously so dumb honestly. It's literally the GoM fighting over Kuroko. 
> 
> Basically a headcanon on tumblr prompted me to write this. It was originally GoM in a poly relationship, but since I don't really ship all of them with each other I kinda twisted it into GoM x Kuroko + a teeny amount of Aokise. It's really just dUMB>
> 
> Not beta'd because my beta is ignoring me //sobs//
> 
> Anyway, have this thing *throws it at your face*

The Teikou Basketball Love Club first began when Kuroko confessed to Aomine in their second year of middle school. He did it after practice, when they were getting snacks, and right in front of their other friends. Aomine blushed and his eyes went wide, and he stammered out a few unintelligible sounds before saying “Yeah, sure, I'll go out with you, Tetsu.”. Kuroko didn’t notice his other friends' narrowed-eyed expressions.

The next day, Kise confessed to Kuroko. He said that even though he knew Kuroko was now dating Aomine, he wanted Kuroko to know about his feelings, that he respected and admired his mentor so much. Kuroko didn’t really know what to say. Kise was annoying, sure, but he was cute too, and as much as Kuroko hated to admit it, he did give _really_ good hugs. He ended up just apologising, saying maybe if things were different.

Later that day, at lunchtime when the group was hanging out together, and after Kuroko had told his new boyfriend about Kise’s confession, Aomine mumbled to Kuroko that he actually liked Kise too. Kuroko was a little surprised. He was under the impression that Aomine thought Kise was annoying, but apparently not. Then he had an idea.

“Aomine-kun, if you don't mind sharing, we could date Kise-kun as well,” he murmured.

Aomine spluttered for a moment, eyes wide. “W-What? _We_? You mean… have a threesome?”

“I’d rather you didn’t put it that way, but yes. Did my suggestion upset you?” Kuroko asked.

“N-No, I'm just. Are you sure? You'd really be okay with that?”

“Yes, it sounds interesting. And I'm sure Kise-kun would be happy about it. I can tell he’s head over heels in love with you too.”

That evening after practice, Aomine and Kuroko approached Kise. He’d been looking upset and dejected all day, and he appeared confused when they both came up to him in the locker room as he was changing.

“Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and I would like you to date us,” Kuroko said.

Aomine smacked a hand over his eyes and blushed.

Kise's eyes were wide as he stared back and forth between them. Then he leapt onto Kuroko. “Kurokocchi, you really want me to!? Aaah that's amazing!” He kissed Kuroko right in front of everyone, and the locker room went quiet. Someone coughed.

“Geez,” Aomine muttered in embarrassment.

“Aominecchi, you too,” Kise said with hooded eyes.

Aomine went stiff in shock when Kise kissed him as well, tongue and all.

“Oi, no kissing in the locker room!” Nijimura snapped. “Dumb kids.”

Kise giggled. “I get to share my two favourite teammates,” he said with the very definition of a ^_^ face.

For the next couple of days at school, they grouped together at breaks and assemblies, they met each other after class and walked together in the hallways. Kise was excited to be a part of the relationship, giving the other two kisses wherever he could. They were constantly being stared at by the other students, but Kise didn’t seem to care. Kuroko didn’t either, though Aomine seemed a little embarrassed.

“Aominecchi, Kurokocchi,” Kise said as they were sitting together at lunch. The other three members of their little group were watching them. “I never see you two kiss.”

Aomine blushed. “Well yeah, I haven't had a chance since you keep jumping all over us.”

Kise giggled sheepishly. “Soooorry.”

“Maybe after school or someth-”

Kuroko stood up and cut him off by kissing him. Aomine blinked at him a few times until Kuroko pulled away with a little smile.

“Tetsuuuuuuu!” Aomine whined, covering his face.

Kuroko noticed Akashi murmur something to Midorima, both their eyes aimed at Kuroko. The shadow felt a little unnerved, but he didn’t bring it up. It was probably nothing.

That evening at practice, he was stretching at the side of the room when Akashi approached him.

“Kuroko,” he said, “I’m interested in you.”

Kuroko blinked. “Pardon?”

“I’m interested in you,” Akashi repeated. He added, “Romantically.”

“W-Where did this come from?” Kuroko asked, standing up so they were closer to eye level.

“Oh, I’ve been interested in you for a while now. I didn’t want to mention anything because I was concerned it would interfere with our training. But since Kise and Aomine seem to have no regard for that…”

“Is _everyone_ on this team interested in me?” Kuroko asked in slight exasperation.

“Yep,” Murasakibara said as he passed. He leaned over and licked Kuroko’s cheek. “You taste nice, Kuro-chin. I want to eat you too.”

Kuroko blushed. “You can’t eat me…” he mumbled.

Murasakibara smirked. “Why not? I bet you taste nice. You’d probably like it. I’m good with my tongue.”

“ _Murasakibara_ ,” Akashi said with an annoyed sigh.

“What? I’m allowed to say what I want, aren’t I? Plus, I know you want him the same way.”

“So, are you saying you want to date me too, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, fighting off his blush. “And you too, Murasakibara-kun?”

“Correct,” Akashi nodded.

“Mmm, sure. Why not? You look tasty,” Murasakibara reiterated.

“Tetsu, what’s going on?”

“Yeah, Kurokocchi. Are these guys harassing you?”

Kuroko blushed as Aomine and Kise slung their arms around him, Aomine’s around his shoulders and Kise’s around his waist. Both Akashi and Murasakibara seemed annoyed.

“Um,” Kuroko mumbled, unsure of what to say.

“We want to share Kuroko too,” Akashi stated.

“Huh? What are you saying? We can’t _all_ date him,” Aomine said.

“Why not?” Akashi smiled. “If Kuroko is interested then I’m happy to share.”

“Me too,” Murasakibara added. “As long as I get a bite.”

Kuroko wanted to remind his teammate that he was not a piece of candy, but Kise interrupted him. “Oh, well, I guess if Kurokocchi wants to, I’m okay with that. I’m already sharing him with Aominecchi.”

“This is weird as fuck, but sure,” Aomine said. “Tetsu, what do you want to do?”

Kuroko stared at the floor with wide eyes. He’d had 90% of his friends telling him they wanted to date him over the past week. Aomine was right, it _was_ weird. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to them. Akashi and his cool and mysterious, almost untouchable exterior. And Murasakibara was cute, and he gave hugs just as good as Kise. Kuroko was a little intimidated by his towering height, but he wouldn’t let that stop them from being close.  

“I- I suppose we can date too,” he mumbled.

He was blushing and staring at the floor still when Akashi suddenly pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. He made a little gasp of surprise but didn’t resist. Then Murasakibara stepped in, grabbing onto Kuroko.

“I want to taste Kuro-chin too!” he said.

Akashi reluctantly stepped away so Murasakibara could have a turn. He scooped Kuroko up into his arms and kissed and licked at his lips. He tasted like the watermelon lollipop he’d been sucking on.

“Oi! What did I say about kissing!” Nijimura yelled.

“I believe you said that only applied to the locker room,” Akashi replied.

“No smart asses on my court either. And no kissing at practice!”

Kuroko felt lightheaded. All these cute boys who wanted to date him. Weird. Weirder still that he was _actually_ dating them. Well, except for Midorima. But that was going to change soon enough too.

After practice that day, Kuroko was about to walk home with Kise (their houses being in the same direction), when Akashi and Midorima approached them at the gates of the school.

“Kuroko, Midorima here has something he wishes to say to you,” Akashi spoke up, smiling charmingly. Midorima glared at him.

“What is it, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked.

Midorima cleared his throat. “Um, well. I’m… I’m interested in being a part of this relationship as well.”

Kuroko stared at him. Did… did he hear that right?

“You what?” he said.

Midorima sighed, appearing frustrated. “I’m interested in dating you as well.”

Kise whistled. “Midorimacchi! I didn’t know you liked Kurokocchi!”

“I don’t!” Midorima snapped. He swallowed. “Um, I mean. He’s… sort of cute…”

Kuroko felt like he might fall over. This was the weirdest day of his life.

“Kurokocchi, are you okay? You look kinda pale…”

“I’m-I’m fine,” Kuroko breathed. “Can I sit down for a minute?”

Akashi and Kise instantly were leading him over to a bench near the gates, helping him sit down.

“Midorima, you startled the poor thing,” Akashi said.

“Shut up. Kuroko, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Just surprised. This has been an interesting day,” Kuroko responded. Kise was feeling his forehead and rubbing his back comfortingly. Kuroko finally spoke up after a few minutes of resting, “Um, Midorima-kun, I’d be happy to date you too if you’re really interested.”

Midorima blushed. “T-Thank you.”

“Do you want a kiss as well?” Kuroko asked. “Everyone else got one.”

Midorima blushed even deeper. “I-That-Um-I just-”

“We can close our eyes if you want, Midorimacchi,” Kise said with a smile.

“Yes please.”

Kise spun around to face away, while Akashi shut his eyes, though Kuroko could tell he was peeking. He decided to ignore that. He stood up and stepped in front of Midorima, putting his hands on his chest and gently pulling him down. Midorima was stiff as a board as Kuroko kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, and when Kuroko pulled away, his eyes were squeezed shut.

“You look dissatisfied,” Kuroko commented.

“What? No, I just- I haven’t done this before…” Midorima mumbled, still blushing.

Kuroko smiled. “Well, you can relax with me. I don’t bite.”

“Shame, Kurokocchi. I’d like you to bite me,” Kise said in a dreamy voice.

Kuroko blushed and jabbed him in the ribs. “Anyway, I’m going home now. I’ve had enough excitement for one day. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. He turned around and started walking off, Kise calling for him to wait as he ran after him.

“So, Kurokocchi, do you maybe want to come back to my house tonight?” Kise asked shyly.

Kuroko eyed him suspiciously. “Just for a sleepover? I don’t have any spare clothes.”

“You can borrow some of mine!”

“They won’t fit,” Kuroko said. Kise pouted. “How about tomorrow night?”

“Then can I come back to your house, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko sighed. “Why are you so determined to spend the night with me?” Realisation hit him like a truck to the chest. Kise didn’t want to do _that_ kind of thing, did he?

“Oh, I just think it’d be fun to sleep next to you!” Kise chirped. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a smirk. “Why, what did you think I wanted from you?”

Kuroko blushed and looked away. “Nothing.”

Kise grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back until he thudded against the walled fence of the house they were passing. His eyes seemed so dark. Kuroko wasn’t sure if it was lack of light or the presence of lust. Kise kissed him, tipping back Kuroko’s head and pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. The smaller boy made a little gasp of surprise, though letting Kise do what he wanted. Kise jumped back, suddenly back in puppy mode.

“Let me come home with you, Kurokocchiiiii!” he begged.

Kuroko blinked, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Okay,” he said.

“Yay!”

He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and started pulling him along, chatting as they went. Kuroko was slightly baffled as to what just happened. Well, he knew what happened; Kise had seduced him. Evil.

Kuroko’s mother was surprised to see he had a friend over on a school night. She still welcomed him in, as Kuroko hadn’t had many friends over since Ogiwara left. Only Aomine had come over a handful of times since then.

“Your place is cute,” Kise commented with a smile.

“Thank you…” Kuroko mumbled in response.

He dragged Kise to his room, telling his mother they’d be out for dinner later. Kise started poking around his room, looking at photos and his desk.

“Kurokocchi! Is this a baby photo of you!?” he asked.

Kuroko peered around him to see he held an old photo frame. “Yes,” he said.

Kise squealed. “You were so cute and fat!”

“Shush.”

Kise squealed again.

“I’m having a bath,” Kuroko announced.

“Oh, can I come with you?”

He stared at Kise. “Why?”

Kise hooded his eyes. “Because I want to spend time with you. We’re together now, aren’t we?”

Kuroko blushed. “Yes, but-” He struggled with his words. “It’s only been a week.”

Kise sighed, though he was smiling. “Fair enough. I’m mostly just teasing you. I’ll wait here for my turn.”

Kuroko grabbed a change of clothes and ran from the room before Kise could say anything else. When he returned from the bathroom, Kise was sitting on his bed and playing with his phone.

“Kurokocchi!” he exclaimed. “You’re back!” He made another ^_^ face. “You smell nice!”

“Thank you. I don’t have any clothes that will fit you…” Kuroko said. “My father might. He’s not as tall as you, but he’s taller than me.”

“That’s okay. I thought I’d just sleep naked anyway.”

Kuroko nearly choked. “ _What_?”

Kise giggled. “Sorry, is that too forward of me? I’m really intending to keep my hands to myself, but I don’t have clothes here, and I don’t really want to sleep in my uniform.”

Kuroko closed his eyes. “I’m asking my father for clothes.”

He scurried off again before Kise could say another word.

Kise ended up keeping his hands to himself that night, but the pair had shared Kuroko’s bed. Kuroko actually found he liked sleeping beside someone. It was comforting to have a person close by. Though, when they turned up at school together, the other members of their group were not happy.

“Tetsu, you had a sleepover without telling me?” Aomine asked. “We were dating first!”

“Yes, but I am dating everyone…” Kuroko said, feeling slightly guilty.

“Well, as long as we all get turns with you,” Akashi said, stepping close and kissing him.

Suddenly everyone wanted a kiss then. Kuroko internally sighed. His friends were spoiled children.

The week went on, and everyone started noticing that they were all quite close now, not just Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko anymore. Students and team alike started referring to it as the ‘Teikou Basketball Love Club’, the TBLC. Kuroko thought the BL part was ironic.

On Friday, he approached the table they all hung out at during breaks. “I want to go on a date,” he announced.

“A date? With all of us?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded. “I thought we could go out somewhere.”

“Where?” Aomine asked.

“Ooh, what about the zoo!?” Kise suggested excitedly. “Fluffy animals!”

“Sure. Who votes zoo?” Kuroko asked. Everyone raised their hands except Midorima, he was busy being a tsundere off to the side. “It’s decided then. We’re going tomorrow.”

“How are we going to get there?” Kise asked.

“The bus, I suppose,” Kuroko said.

“Nonsense, I’ll have a car take us,” Akashi declared.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, smiling.

“It’s not for free,” Akashi said, narrowing his eyes a little in a smirk.

Kuroko blushed and nodded, walking around to where Akashi sat at the table. Akashi pulled him into his lap and kissed him.

“I want a turn with Kurokocchi!” Kise wailed.

“Patience,” Akashi said, licking his lips. “He’s mine for the moment.”

He adjusted Kuroko in his lap, so Kuroko’s legs were on either side of him, and he kissed him again. He slipped his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth, and slid his hands down to rest on his backside.

“Oi, Akashi, that’s not fair,” Aomine growled.

Akashi smiled against Kuroko’s lips and kept kissing him. He finally let Kuroko go when Kuroko’s lips were sore from too many kisses. He hopped out of Akashi’s lap and scurried to his own seat, blushing furiously the whole time. The rest of the group were eyeing him with predatory looks, clearly wanting their own turns.

“Not now,” Kuroko said weakly. “I need to recover.”

Aomine chuckled. “You’re too weak, Tetsu. You need to build up your stamina.”

“Yeah, Kurokocchi! I want to kiss you lots too!”

“Me toooo, Kuro-chin.”

Midorima said nothing, continuing to blush. Kuroko noticed Akashi smirking, looking incredibly pleased with himself for wearing Kuroko out. He was honestly so problematic.

The next day, Akashi texted Kuroko that he was on the way to pick him up. Kuroko had been lying in bed, hoping to relax for another ten minutes before getting up, and so had to jump up and madly clamber to get ready. The doorbell rung as he was slipping his shoes on. He hurried down to see his mother greeting Akashi and Kise at the door.

“Tetsuya, you haven’t brought your friends from Teikou over before,” she said, giving him a smile.

“I’ve brought Aomine-kun over,” Kuroko reminded her.

“Yes, but you have so many other lovely friends I want to meet. You’re going to the zoo, yes? Have fun then, take some photos for me!”

Kuroko nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then pushing his companions out the door.

“She’s cute, Kurokocchi,” Kise said with a wide smile. “You look just like her!”

“You’ve invited Aomine over?” was what Akashi focused on.

“Yes, before we were dating,” Kuroko explained. All these boyfriends of his getting jealous of each other was mighty tiring sometimes.

Akashi made a hum of consideration and dropped the subject. They then went around picking up the other members of the group, until they were all settled in the back of the _limo_ Akashi had organised.

“This is rather ostentatious,” Kuroko commented hesitantly. There was even a TV screen playing some sort of day soap opera.

“Well, it was this or a mini-bus,” Akashi said.

“That would have been kinda cute though!” Kise exclaimed.

“ _No_ ,” Midorima said firmly. “We are not going on a school excursion. We’re on a _date_.”

“This is embarrassing,” Aomine muttered.

“And there’s no snacks in here,” Murasakibara added.

“Pipe down, children,” Akashi said in an annoyed tone. “You can be rowdy when we get outside. Kuroko, come sit with me,” he requested.

Kuroko crawled over to him, and Akashi immediately pulled him to sit in his lap. “Akashi-kun, isn’t it dangerous to sit like this?” he quietly asked.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Akashi replied dismissively. He ran a hand around Kuroko’s waist, slipping up underneath his shirt to trace over his stomach.

Kuroko blushed and went silent. He just hoped the others wouldn’t notice and start fighting over him again. Thankfully, the others were too busy arguing with each other and, much to Akashi’s displeasure, being rowdy. The limo stopped and Kuroko left Akashi’s lap to get out. They were at the entrance of the Ueno Zoo, and people had gathered around to look at the limo and its occupants.

“This is embarrassing,” Aomine muttered again. He wasn’t shy by any means, but turning up at a zoo in a _limo_ is a bit much for anyone.

Akashi was talking to the other Miracles, telling them to keep close and to not run off on their own. When Kise started pointing and trying to wander off to look at things, Akashi even went so far as to suggest they all hold hands and walk in a line. Midorima and Aomine rejected that proposal immediately. Akashi sighed and told Midorima to keep an eye on Kise then, Midorima then snapping that he didn’t want to, and losing Kise would be doing them a favour.

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko said, walking up to his tall companion. “Please keep watch of Kise-kun for me. I’d be sad if we lost him. I trust that you can do a good job for me.” He smiled and batted his eyelashes, and Midorima blushed. His glasses were practically fogging up.

“O-Of course, Kuroko,” he mumbled. He grabbed Kise (who had wandered away to look at some posters) by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the group.

Kuroko was quite enjoying having this much power.

Kise ended up getting distracted by the petting zoo when they passed by, and he dragged Midorima in with him to pet the baby animals. Sighing, Akashi led the others on. Kuroko stuck by his side, sipping from a milkshake Akashi had bought him and smiling in amusement as the redhead scolded Aomine and Murasakibara to ‘stop dawdling’, or ‘don’t make faces at the animals’. After they’d seen all the animals, they returned to the petting zoo to find Kise and Midorima covered in small, fluffy animals. Kise was having the time of his life, taking selfies with the animals, meanwhile Midorima looked _very_ unhappy.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Kuroko said to him.

“ _Thank god_.”

Kuroko kissed his cheek as he was standing, and he turned bright red.

They returned to the limo that was waiting for them, and Kuroko curled up on one of the seats and fell asleep. He could feel someone playing with his hair as he snoozed, but he wasn’t sure who it was. After a while he was gently shaken awake, and he saw the limo was empty aside from Akashi and himself.

“Where are the others?” he asked.

“Already dropped them home. You’re the last stop.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kuroko mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He gave Akashi a quick kiss to the cheek and then opened the car door to get out. “…Akashi-kun, this isn’t my house,” he said as he stared up at Akashi’s mansion.

“Correct! I thought since you had a sleepover with Kise earlier in the week, I’d have my turn.”

Kuroko sighed. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Wonderful!”

Akashi ushered him out of the car and took his hand to lead him up to the mansion. A maid greeted them at the door and asked if they wanted any snacks brought up to them. Akashi said he’d come down and get food later, for now he didn’t want to be disturbed. He took Kuroko upstairs and shut his bedroom door behind them.

“So, what do you want to do?” Kuroko asked, gazing around Akashi’s room. He’d never been in here before, so the surroundings were new. Akashi’s room was huge and full of expensive-looking antique furniture.

“Mm, just spend time with you,” Akashi replied. He embraced Kuroko from behind and started kissing his neck.

Kuroko shivered. “We need to do _something_ though.”

“You’re not satisfied with what we’re doing now?” Akashi asked, sounding amused.

“Well, it’s nice for a while, but… We can’t just kiss all night.”

“Why can’t we?”

Kuroko blushed and bit his lip. Akashi spun him around so they were facing, then tipped his chin up and kissed him.

“Mm, but I suppose you’re right,” Akashi said after a minute. “We can find something else to do.”

“Well, I’m happy… doing this… if you want to…” Kuroko mumbled, his eyes not meeting Akashi’s out of embarrassment.

Akashi smiled. “Oh, I want to, but we should find other things to do as well. We can watch TV if you’d like? We have to go downstairs for that, but at least my father isn’t home.”

“Sure,” Kuroko nodded. “If it’s just us and the maids, can we still kiss?”

“Yes, they won’t tell on us,” Akashi said, smiling teasingly.

He took Kuroko’s hand again and led him back downstairs to the living area. He pulled Kuroko onto the couch and handed him the remote for the TV.

“Put on what you want,” he said.

“Really? But it’s your house…” Kuroko mumbled.

“But you’re the guest. I insist you choose.”

“Okay, thank you,” Kuroko smiled. He turned the TV on and was going to the channel guide when he felt soft lips attach to his neck again. “Akashi-kun.”

“Hm?”

“I can’t focus if you do that.”

“That’s unfortunate for you, because I don’t intend to stop.”

Kuroko moaned softly as Akashi nibbled on his skin. His mouth was so warm, and Kuroko felt hot and restless. Akashi kissed up his neck a little, and Kuroko finally grabbed him and pressed their lips together. Akashi pushed him down gently, climbing on top of him so they were pressed together. Kuroko felt hands at his hips, sliding up under his shirt. Kuroko didn’t realise how much he could be turned on just from kissing. He wanted to do more than just this, but at the same time he was a little hesitant. Akashi seemed to be keeping the pace how it was, not going any further than just tracing patterns over Kuroko’s torso as they kissed. Kuroko finally pushed him away after another few minutes passed.

“Akashi-kun,” he said, breathing hard, “what are we going to do?”

Akashi eyed him. “Nothing. Just this.”

“You don’t want more?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi pursed his cherry lips. “I do, but I intend to wait a while before anything like that. I know I wouldn’t regret anything with you-” he paused to run his fingers through Kuroko’s hair- “but I want the moment to be right.”

“When will that be?” Kuroko asked.

“I’m not sure. When it feels right,” Akashi answered. He smiled a little smugly. “I gather _you_ want more then?”

Kuroko blushed. “Yes. But you’re right, not yet. I’m too nervous right now…”

Akashi grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. “You’re nervous with me?” he asked.

“N-No, I’d just be nervous to do anything more with you. I’m okay…” Kuroko mumbled, still blushing.

Akashi chuckled softly. “So, kissing doesn’t make you nervous?” Kuroko shook his head. “Good. Then, let’s continue.”

They kept kissing for what felt like forever, until Akashi’s father came home and they had to separate. Kuroko was curious what his dad would do if he found out they were dating. Probably disown Akashi. Or at least make them break up. Kuroko had the feeling that his dad wouldn’t take kindly to his heir being in a gay relationship. Not to mention the part about how he was sharing Kuroko with four other boys.

They slept side by side in Akashi’s giant bed, and Akashi cuddled Kuroko the whole time. Kuroko thought it was nice. Just like when he slept with Kise, it was comforting to have another person close by. It felt intimate in the sweetest way.

When Akashi dropped him home on Sunday morning, Kuroko headed straight for the shower. Akashi had let him sleep in, but Kuroko wanted to go home and shower at his own place and wear his own clothes rather than borrow Akashi’s. When he hopped out and returned to his room, he saw he had a few messages from Aomine.

_Aomine-kun  
Tetsu, are you ignoring me? You don’t usually not answer. Where are you?_

Kuroko frowned and scrolled through his previous messages. Seems Aomine had been trying to contact him since last night. Kise had also messaged, but that was normal for him.

_Kuroko Tetsuya  
Sorry, I was with Akashi-kun._

_Aomine-kun  
All night?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya  
Yes…_

_Aomine-kun  
Dammit Tetsu. First Kise now Akashi? When are you going to spend some time with ME? We were dating first!!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya  
Are you jealous?_

He saw the ‘…’ indicating Aomine was typing. Kuroko hadn’t really meant to sass him, but it was kind of fun to tease, to be honest.

_Aomine-kun  
Damn right I’m jealous. I’m coming over to yours today. We’re hanging out. Alone._

_Kuroko Tetsuya  
Sure. I’d like to spend time with you._

Aomine didn’t reply again, but half an hour later the doorbell rung. Kuroko bounded down to see his mother opening the door for Aomine.

“Daiki-kun!” she said cheerfully. “It’s nice to see you again! Come in, come in!”

“Thanks,” Aomine said. He smiled at Kuroko. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kuroko nodded. He took Aomine’s wrist and dragged him upstairs, ignoring his mother’s happy smile.

“Does your mum know about us?” Aomine asked when they were safely in Kuroko’s room.

“’Us’ as in you and I, or ‘us’ as in the six of us together?”

“Well, either/or.”

“She doesn’t know about anything,” Kuroko said, sitting down. Aomine joined him.

“Are you gonna tell her?”

“How would I even do that? ‘Hello, mother, I wanted to tell you I’m dating five boys from my team at the same time. When would you like to have them over for dinner?’” Kuroko said sarcastically.

Aomine snorted. “Didn’t know you could be so funny, Tetsu. And I dunno. But it might be a good idea to tell her at some point.”

Kuroko sighed. “I know. I’m sure she’d be fine with it, but I’m just hesitant.”

“She’d really be okay with you dating all of us?”

“Well, I think I’d get a bit of a talking to, but she wouldn’t stop me from seeing you all. It’s my life, she’ll let me do what I want.”

“Well, good.” Aomine paused to look around the room. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I feel like I just had this conversation.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Let’s play something,” Kuroko suggested.

“Sure. NOT Mario Kart. I hate that game,” Aomine growled.

Kuroko smiled. “You just suck. That’s not my fault.”

“Hey, shut up!”

“What about Mortal Kombat? You don’t suck at that.”

“Shut _up_ , Tetsu! Little shit.”

Kuroko smiled wider as he went to set up his mini TV. The pair settled back on his bed as they played, Aomine yelling loudly as his character attacked. Aomine ended up winning three rounds, and he was practically glowing afterwards.

“Ha-ha, I win,” he said, grinning happily.

“Yes, yes,” Kuroko nodded.

“Kiss me,” Aomine said.

Kuroko spun around to stare at him for a moment. Then he acquiesced, crawling across his bed and into Aomine’s lap. He placed his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and leaned in to touch their lips. Aomine was surprisingly gentle with Kuroko. For all his bravado and general rowdiness, when it came to intimacy, he was delicate. He held an arm around Kuroko’s waist, while the other he used to tip Kuroko’s head back slightly. It was a soft kiss, gentle and sweet. Aomine’s hand was rubbing across Kuroko’s back and making his mind and body feel fuzzy. They kissed for what felt like forever, until Kuroko actually felt a little sleepy from how relaxing Aomine’s kisses were.

“You falling asleep on me, Tetsu?” Aomine asked.

“Mm, maybe.”

The older teen chuckled and laid Kuroko down on his bed. Kuroko blinked his eyes open sleepily to glance at the bag Aomine had brought with him.

“What’s in there?” he asked as he stretched.

“Clothes. I thought since you had sleepovers with Kise and Akashi, it was my turn, right? So I’m staying over.”

Kuroko closed his eyes again and smiled. “Sure. Suits me just fine.”

“Good,” Aomine murmured before capturing his lips again. “You rest. I’ll just be here.”

“Mm,” Kuroko mumbled, snuggling into his pillow.

He woke later, the room dark and his head spinning a little. Sleeping during daylight hours always threw him off.

“Aomine-kun?” he called softly.

“I’m here,” Aomine responded in the darkness.

Kuroko sat up and tried to feel for him. He found Aomine on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“What are you doing sitting on the floor in the dark?” he asked.

“Didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so cute and peaceful,” Aomine said, a smile in his voice.

“Come up here,” Kuroko murmured.

He heard the rustling as Aomine stood and climbed onto the bed beside him. Kuroko pushed the blankets back so they could settle under them together. His bed wasn’t particularly large, so they had to press against one another, not that Kuroko minded. He was quite happy, in fact.

“You should have come on the bed,” he whispered.

“Nah, I was fine. Just staring into space and thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

Aomine took a deep breath. “The team. Us. Me. Basketball is becoming boring. The harder I try the more boring it becomes.”

Kuroko frowned, biting his lip. “You skipped practice on Thursday,” he said.

“Yeah, I figured you guys would do fine without me.”

“We still need you. You’re part of the team,” Kuroko said.

“I know. I’m just not sure about anything.”

“What about me?”

“Huh?”

“Are you sure about me?”

Aomine hummed softly. “Yeah. I’m sure about you, Tetsu. I love you.”

Kuroko’s heart swelled and he felt his throat close up. “I-I- love- I love-”

Aomine chuckled. “You’re too cute. You can’t even say it.”

Kuroko snapped his lips shut, blushing; not that Aomine could see in the dark. “Shut up…” he mumbled.

Aomine just laughed again. He felt Kuroko’s cheek with his hand, then pulled the smaller boy up into a kiss. It was kind of awkward, Aomine missed his mouth by half an inch, and they giggled as they tried to do it properly. They settled down under the covers after a few minutes of giggling and kissing.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“What do you think about sex?”

Aomine spluttered. “Wh-What!?”

“Sex,” Kuroko repeated. “What do you think about it? With me, I mean.”

“Uhhh, that’s- that’s kinda a weird question…”

“Is it? We’ve liked each other for a long time. I’m just curious as to what your opinion is.”

“Um, well. Sex seems pretty good, I guess.”

“I mean do you want to do it with me?” Kuroko clarified.

Aomine coughed. “Um, yeah, that’d be great actually, Tetsu. But why on earth are you asking this?”

“Because I think it’s something we should talk about,” Kuroko answered. “I already talked to Akashi-kun about it.”

“That bastard,” Aomine growled.

“Please don’t kill each other. We didn’t do anything. He said he wants to wait.”

“Well, good. I should get you first, we were dating first!”

“So you’ve said.”

Aomine huffed. “Whatever. But I should.”

“Noted,” Kuroko said.

“Are you going to talk to the others about this?”

“I don’t think so. If I were to sleep with one of you, it would be either you or Akashi-kun first. So, I don’t feel I need to bring it up with them yet,” Kuroko explained. He felt Aomine tracing fingertips up his arm and he shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin. 

“I still think it should be me first,” Aomine muttered.

Kuroko almost rolled his eyes. “Right. Go to sleep, Aomine-kun.”

“Give me a kiss first.”

Kuroko sighed as if it were the most difficult task in the world, then he rolled over so he was half laying on top of Aomine and kissed him.

“Now go to sleep,” he said.

Kuroko woke up first the next morning, but since he couldn’t really leave his bed without waking Aomine, he just remained in his arms until he, too, woke. Kuroko eventually had to manually wake him, as it was getting closer and closer to school time and he was still sleeping.

“Buzz off,” Aomine grunted.

“Aomine-kun, wake up. We have to go to school.”

“Fuck school.”

“Language.”

“Are you my mother?”

“No, I’m your boyfriend.” Aomine grinned lazily at that. “Now get up.”

“Wait,” Aomine mumbled. He pulled Kuroko on top of him and slid his hands down to squeeze Kuroko’s ass. “Ah, that’s better. A good way to wake up.”

Kuroko was blushing deeply as he said, “Please move your hands…”

“You’re so squishy. Nice.”

Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s hands and moved them himself, then got out of bed. “Wake up,” he repeated, a little more firmly.

Aomine groaned but finally complied. They got ready together, and ate the breakfast Kuroko’s mother had made them quickly (waffles; Aomine was incredibly happy about it) before leaving. They headed into school just slightly late, which Akashi was very displeased about.

“Aomine, you’re setting a bad example for Kuroko,” he said sternly.

“Sheesh, we were only a couple of minutes late,” Aomine muttered.

Akashi sighed, then stepped forward and kissed Kuroko’s cheek. “I hope he didn’t slobber over you too much.”

Kuroko wanted to roll his eyes again. “He didn’t. It was fine.”

Akashi hmm’d disbelievingly but dropped the subject. “Hurry and get to your own class, Aomine.”

“Roger, Captain.” Aomine gave Kuroko a quick kiss, then saluted Akashi before shuffling off.

Akashi looked very unhappy, so Kuroko kissed him. It seemed to calm him down from his jealous rage a little.

“You’re all so problematic,” Kuroko said.

Akashi scoffed. “Nonsense. Come on, class is starting soon.”

At lunch that day, Kuroko announced to the group that it was his parents’ wedding anniversary soon. He said he wanted to make them something, and his grandmother had suggested he try to bake a cake.

“Let me guess,” Murasakibara said with a smile, “you want me to teach you?”

“Yes please,” Kuroko nodded.

Murasakibara smirked. “Sure, Kuro-chin. I’d be happy to. But I won’t do it for free. I expect lots of kisses.”

Kuroko blushed lightly. “Of course.”

He walked home with Murasakibara after school, stopping by a small supermarket to buy supplies to bake. Kuroko’s mother and grandmother were in the living room when they entered his house, and they appeared excited at the new friend they hadn’t seen before.

“This is Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko introduced him.

“Murasakibara Atsushi,” the taller boy drawled. “I’m here to help Kuro-chin cook.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Kuroko’s mother said. “All he can really make is boiled eggs…”

“ _Mum_ ,” Kuroko mumbled in embarrassment.

“I know dear. We’ll stay out of the kitchen then. Happy cooking!”

Kuroko took Murasakibara into the kitchen, and they started unloading the groceries.

“Okay, so what first?” Kuroko asked.

“Do you seriously not know how to bake a cake?”

“No, that’s why you’re here, teaching me.”

“You’re so hopeless, Kuro-chin. Can’t even make a cake,” Murasakibara muttered. “Okay, first, we need a bowl.”

Murasakibara ended up doing most of the work, as Kuroko was flustered and confused by all the different steps. Murasakibara decided they’d make a layer cake, half chocolate and half vanilla. As Kuroko was mixing up the vanilla batter, Murasakibara distracted him with a kiss, and he accidentally splattered the mixture on himself.

“Look what you’ve done, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara scolded, in a slightly condescending voice like a disappointed parent. “You’ve made a mess of yourself.”

Kuroko frowned. “It’s your fault for distracting me.”

Murasakibara laughed. “Sure. But now we have to clean you up.”

He leaned down and dragged his tongue through the cake mixture marring Kuroko’s chest. The smaller boy squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the bowl he held. Murasakibara smirked and licked him again, this time moving up his collarbone and neck to finally reach his lips. The position was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable with the massive height difference, and Kuroko had to crane his neck up for his companion to reach.

“Aahh, this is annoying,” Murasakibara complained.

He took the bowl from Kuroko’s hands and set it down, then scooped Kuroko up, hooking his legs around his waist. He sat Kuroko on the kitchen counter and started kissing him again. Murasakibara’s kisses were different from the others. While Kise’s felt mostly light and innocent, sometimes blending into more heavy kisses with tongue, how Akashi’s felt elegant yet somehow sexy, and Aomine’s felt comfortable and sweet, Murasakibara’s kisses were far less graceful. He didn’t seem to really know how to kiss, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He kept pressing his lips to Kuroko’s, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick the seam of his mouth. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was more unique than the others. Murasakibara also tasted sweet. Kise and Aomine didn’t really taste like anything, Akashi tasted like mint, but Murasakibara tasted like the sweets and candy he was constantly snacking on. It was quite nice, Kuroko thought. Kissing Murasakibara felt fun and playful.

“Hmm,” the taller boy hummed. “We should probably keep baking.”

“Probably,” Kuroko agreed.

Murasakibara helped him down, then they continued. While the cakes were cooling, Murasakibara said they should make icing. Kuroko actually managed to handle that pretty well on his own, and he snuck a taste of the pastel pink frosting when his companion wasn’t looking.

“Murasakibara-kun, you need to try it!” he said.

“Did you taste it without me, Kuro-chin? I thought I said _I_ was the taster here.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Kuroko admitted. “It’s really good though. Here, have some.”

He scooped a little bit of the icing out on his finger, and offered it up to his friend. Murasakibara’s eyes flared for a moment, then he leaned down and closed his mouth around Kuroko’s finger. He kept sucking even when the icing was gone. Kuroko felt himself heating up, his face burning as Murasakibara’s eyes stared into his own.

“You’re making me blush,” he mumbled.

Murasakibara pulled off and grinned. “It’s good, Kuro-chin. You did well.”

“Thank you…”

“So,” he said, “Aka-chin told me you mentioned sex to him.”

Kuroko immediately whipped his head around towards the door, hoping his mother hadn’t heard that. The TV was playing though, so hopefully she hadn’t.

“Yes,” he said. “What are your thoughts on that?”

“Well, I don’t really care what we do. I’m happy with whatever. If you want to do it, tell me and we can.” Murasakibara smirked. “You probably wouldn’t like it though. I’d tear you in two.”

Kuroko blushed again. “I see.”

Murasakibara laughed. “You could probably handle it, actually. You never give up.”

“Something to think about…” Kuroko mumbled. His ears felt hot.

“Mmhm. Anyway, thanks for this, Kuro-chin. It was fun.” Murasakibara leaned down and kissed him again, tasting like strawberry frosting. “We should do it again some time. I can see myself out. But good job with the cake. Your parents will be happy.”

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko smiled.

Murasakibara ruffled his hair and then waved goodbye, leaving Kuroko to deal with the mess they’d made. He refused to let his mother into the kitchen until his father came home from work, and only then did he present them with the cake he’d made. They were both happy, as Murasakibara had predicted, and proud of his efforts. He went to bed happy and satisfied.

The next day at school, he found that apparently the group had been talking while he was absent.

“Kuroko, I believe it’s my turn,” Midorima said as he reached their table.

He stopped in his tracks. “You mean a date?”

“Yes,” Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

“Okay, sure. What are we doing?”

“I thought perhaps we could go to the bookstore. The one in the city with the café.”

Kuroko nodded. “That sounds nice.” He sat down beside Midorima this time, making sure to press against him a little. It seemed to have the desired effect, Midorima went kind of stiff and started blushing. He’d yet to really kiss Midorima, and he was curious. They’d briefly kissed on the night they agreed to date, but it had only really been a peck on the lips.

“Kurokocchiiiiii,” Kise whined, slumping over the table. “Hurry up and finish your date with Midorimacchi so I can have another turn!”

“Oi, distract yourself with me for now,” Aomine said.

Kise smirked. “Oh, well that works too.” He stood up to lean over the table so he could kiss Aomine.

Murasakibara rolled his eyes.

Midorima said he didn’t want to have a sleepover, so Kuroko didn’t need to worry about getting clothes. After practice (which kept getting interrupted because Kise wanted kisses), Midorima and Kuroko set off for the bookstore. It stayed open late, so they had plenty of time to browse. Kuroko was perusing the classic literature section, and he could see Midorima watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure what the other boy wanted exactly; a kiss? Attention? Was he annoyed that Kuroko was taking so long?

Kuroko had picked a few books off the shelves and was inspecting the covers when Midorima finally approached him.

“Do you like the sounds of these ones?” he asked softly.

“Mm, yes. I haven’t read them, but I’ve read other books by these authors,” Kuroko explained. “I’m sure they’re equally as good.”

Midorima took the books out of his hands. “I’ll buy them for you.”

“Midorima-kun, you don’t have to,” Kuroko said.

“I insist. I want to do something nice.”

Kuroko nodded and gave him a smile, causing Midorima to blush again. He lingered around the shelves, poking at the books until Midorima returned with a bag.

“Here you are,” he said.

“Thank you, I appreciate this,” Kuroko smiled at him.

“Ahem, yes, well. Why don’t we get something to eat then?”

Kuroko nodded, and followed Midorima into the café section of the bookstore. Midorima again insisted on paying for the food, which Kuroko felt bad for, but Midorima was having none of his attempts to pay for his own meal. He tried to order something cheap, which Midorima picked up on and again refused.

“If you don’t get what you want I’ll order for you,” he said with narrowed eyes.

Kuroko sighed, smiling. “If that’s what it’ll take to please you,” he replied. Midorima was sweet in his own way.

“Cancer’s lucky item today is a blue haired friend,” Midorima said as they were eating.

“That’s…specific,” Kuroko commented.

“Yes, well… I don’t choose the horoscopes.”

“But Midorima-kun,” Kuroko began, smiling, “we’re not just friends.” He gave Midorima a cute wink and the other boy dropped his cutlery with a loud clatter. Kuroko was trying not to laugh as Midorima struggled to recover.

“That- That is _highly_ unfair,” Midorima mumbled.

Kuroko shrugged. “One of the perks of dating me.”

They finished their food and left, walking side by side down the path on the way home. Midorima insisted on taking Kuroko to his door, wanting to be a gentleman again. Kuroko thought it was a little girly, but he really didn’t mind. It was actually kind of nice. They reached his door, and Kuroko smiled up at Midorima.

“Thank you for walking me home, you didn’t need to do that.”

“It was my pleasure,” Midorima said with a nod. “May I-” he cleared his throat- “have a kiss?”

Kuroko smiled wider. “Of course.”

He hopped up on his toes, though Midorima still had to bend down a bit, and kissed him. He took his time now, kissing Midorima slowly, testing the waters. Midorima was still as awkward as the first night, though he responded this time. He actually kissed surprisingly well, and Kuroko had to wonder if he’d perhaps researched it. Kuroko finally pulled away a minute later, licking his lips. Midorima blushed again.

“Thank you, that was enjoyable,” the taller boy said.

Kuroko smiled. “I’m glad. I’ll see you tomorrow, Midorima-kun.”

He went inside and locked the door, greeting his family and briefly telling them about his outing, then heading for his room. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes and smiling. Having five boyfriends was mighty tiring, but it was pretty nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> ###Aomine sucks at Mario Kart 2k17
> 
> There's going to be a part 2 and a part 3 to this! Part 2 will be set in high school and what they get up to then (following canon plot), and part 3 will be a collection of smutty scenes ohohohoho. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this ridiculous thing. It was fun but also somewhat stressful to write. Being funny is hard. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, I'd appreciate that. (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛


End file.
